You can't save me
by fladorphae15
Summary: What happens when dragons attack? What if Lucy has the choice between saving a loved one and having destruction upon Fairy Tail or letting go? (My first story so go easy please )
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, hurry!" Natsu yelled. Lucy ran towards him wiping away tears. Rogue had the dragons swarming everyone and it was getting hard to dodge their attacks. One dragon shot out at Natsu.

"Watch out!" She yelled. Natsu dodged the attack and landed on his feet. He brought his hands to his face.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" he yelled as fire shot from his mouth and onto the dragon. It roared as shook its body in anger. Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and picked her up.

"N-natsu.." Lucy exclaimed as he ran with her in his arms. He ducked and hid behind a rock as the dragon searched for them. He still had her in his arms and she tried pulling away. "I'm fine Natsu. You can put me down." He shook his head.

"No way. The moment I let go of you is the moment you vanish." He closed his eyes as images of future Lucy popped into his head. Lucy gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Natsu." she whispered backing out of his grasp.

"Promise? Promise me you won't die." Natsu said looking into her eyes.

"I-" Lucy started to say. Just then an explosion sent them skidding on the ground. Lucy looked up to see Rogue standing on the dragon laughing. Natsu stood up his fist blazing and his face filled with anger.

"Rogue!" Natsu yelled standing in front of Lucy. Lucy held out her keys ready to attack.

"Having fun you two?" Rogue asked smirking. Lucy stood beside Natsu and glared at Rogue.

"Why? Why, are you doing this? What's the point in this madness? Haven't you done enough?" Lucy said looking at Rogue with sad eyes.

"Why am I doing this you ask? Because, I can that's why. Don't you see how much power I have?" he said laughing. "No one could turn this situation down! But, I still need something."

"What could you possibly need? You have everything." Natsu spit. Rogue looked at Natsu with taunting eyes. He smiled a big smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia! I need you!" Rogue proudly stated. "And I will get her.". Natsu pushed Lucy behind him.

"Me? Again?" Lucy questioned with fear filling her eyes.

"Like hell I would let you touch Lucy." Natsu cursed and Rogue laughed.

"This wasn't a choice Natsu. I'm going to get her." he said calmly. Rogue looked at the dragon and patted it's head. "Deal with Natsu please. I have some business to attend to." Natsu ran towards Rogue as he jumped off. The dragon blocked his path and blew fire. Natsu dodged the attack and looked at Lucy.

"Run Lucy!" He yelled. Lucy looked at him for a moment and put on a brave face. She turned and ran away as fast as she could.

"Be careful Natsu! I'll see you soon!" She yelled looking over her shoulder. Natsu looked back and gave her the usual Natsu smile. Lucy bounded the corner and into the tower as fast as possible. She ran into a room and found it to be set up like a classroom. She hid behind one of the desks and covered her mouth. Soon she heard footsteps leading towards the door. The door creaked open and it was silent for a moment.

"Oh Luuuucy. Where are you?" Rogue said with a creepy tone to his voice. Lucy's eyes opened wide and she stayed put hoping Rogue would leave. He started walking around the room slowly and very carefully. Lucy could hear him getting closer to her.

"I need to be brave. I'll win this battle. For Natsu and the rest." she thought clutching her keys.

"Found you ~" Rogue sang by her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Juvia stood back to back. They were covered in bruises and growing weak by each hit toward them. Juvia's legs locked up and a dragon turned and shot a ray at her. Gray tackled her out of the way and they started rolling down the hill that was by them. Gray had a strong hold on her as they tumbled down. When they stopped Gray got off of Juvia.

"Juvia's sorry Gray-sama. Juvia's legs locked unexpectedly and she couldn't move." She said looking at the ground. Gray stood up and helped her up.

"It's ok. It looks like the dragons went somewhere else anyways. So in a way it helped." He said running a hand through his hair. Juvia's face lit up and she smiled.

"Juvia's glad she could help Gray-sama!" She said as she grabbed his arm. Gray shook out of her grasp.

"Juvia we need to be serious." Juvia held onto his arm.

"Juvia is being serious Gray! After this is done we could go on a date and see a movie, or maybe we could-" Gray pushed Juvia into the wall. A beam shot between them a second later. "Huh?"

"This is what I'm talking about Juvia. Stop focusing on me. Soon we'll both die!" Gray yelled.

"Juvia's sorry Gray-sama. She won't lose focus again.". Gray started to walk away from her. "Gray-sama, where are you going?" Juvia went to follow him.

"Don't follow me Juvia. It's no good when we're together." He said his back still turned. Juvia's face filled with shock.

"Gray-sama….what do you mean?" Juvia questioned very quietly.

"I'm saying leave me alone. I'll be fine and so will you. There will be no dates between us. Stop getting your hopes up.". He started walking away and took a moment to look behind him. Juvia was staring into nothing with a frozen expression. Gray cursed and walked away. "She'll be fine."

After a few minutes of being alone Gray found himself in front of another dragon. "Let's do this shit head." He cursed sending ice its way. The dragon roared and shot a beam at him. He tried blocking the beam, but it broke through his ice. Lucky for him Elfman saved him. Standing their was Mirajane & Lisanna smiled and bumped fists with Elfman. "Thanks guys."

"It's almost impossible for a non-dragon slayer to destroy one of these alone. We weren't going to let you die like that Gray." Mirs said smiling. Gray thought of Juvia by herself.

"She probably found someone.."

"Who is she?" Elfman asked landing on the ground beside him.

"Ah, it's no one." Gray responded and wiped his brow. MIra blocked an attack and landed beside him.

"Where's Juvia? I saw you two together earlier." Mira asked. The dragon shot again but Gray blocked them with an ice shield.

"We got into a little fight. For the moment we're heading in different directions." He said looking away.

"Gray, is she alone? Didn't you hear what we told you before? She could d-" Lisanna started to say before Gray cut her off.

"I'm sure she's fine. Juvia's strong and by now she probably found someone." He said as Elfman bounded off to fight. Gray was about to go fight too when Mira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray….you know what's the right thing to do. Find Juvia and clear up your fight.". Gray looked away again.

"I know…." he mumbled. Lisanna ran towards him.

"So what are you doing? Go find her already!" She exclaimed smiling. Gray gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'll get Juvia and find you guys." Gray said brushing dirt off him.

"We'll go towards you if we beat it. Good luck." Mira said winking.

"Mmm! You too!". With that Gray was off running towards Juvia. "Wait for me Juvia!" he thought as he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel and Levy stood in front of a dragon. Levy's dress was torn and they both had cuts and bruises on their bodies.

"Gajeel-san are you ok?" Levy asked breathing hard. Gajeel nodded and ran towards the dragon. They connected and smoke surrounded them. Levy shielded her eyes and took out her magic pen. She wrote "iron" in the air and a huge thing of iron fell in front of her instantly. In a matter of seconds Gajeel was their with her. He took bites out of the iron and wiped his mouth once he was finished. Gajeel looked up at Levy and ruffled her blue hair.

"Thanks shorty." He said brushing some dirt off him. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll support you! I'm not going anywhere Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed trying to boost his confidence. He stared at her for a few seconds for than normal.

"Eh, what?" Levy asked forcing herself to look away. She heard a noise close by.

"I was just thinking of you as my-" he started to say.

"Gajeel watch out!" Levy yelled. An explosion went off by them forcing mounds of smoke to surround them. Gajeel reached for her hand but the force knocked them away. After a few moments of pain Gajeel slowly stood up. He looked around for Levy and found her leg trapped under a big rock. He ran up and threw the rock out of the way with little effort. Her leg was badly twisted and bloody.

"It's ok I'll put you somewhere safe." He said picking her up. Levy clenched her teeth to keep from crying out.

"I'm fine Gajeel. I told you I would be by your side right? Set me down." Levy said through clenched teeth.

"Shorty you really think I'm gonna let you out here like this?" Gajeel questioned as he dodged an attack from the dragon. Levy smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. I'll find my way to you no matter what." She said cupping his cheek. Gajeel stared at Levy for a few moments and smiled.

"You're just as stubborn as me. So be it. I'll put you down. As long as you're ok I'm fine." He said giving his famous gehee. He set her down and turned to face the dragon. Levy grabbed his hand before he turned to leave.

"Good luck Gajeel. Kick its butt." Levy said smiling. Gajeel felt his face grow pink and he turned around.

"Please, this dragon ain't got nothin on me. I'll be finished in a matter of minutes." he said storming off and running towards the dragon. Gajeel dodged many attacks until he finally landed one on its back. He started running towards the head.

"If I can get its head this dragon will be no more!" he said running as fast as possible. He passed a bunch of holes on the dragon and plenty more were up ahead. "What is this shit? Maybe I can screw with it this way!". He got to the head and turned towards the holes. "Eat this you bastard!" Gajeel yelled bringing back his iron fist.

"Gajeel, no! Back away, now!" Levy screamed limping towards him. She drew the word "shield" in the air and a shield covered him.

"What is this?" he said right before acid shot around him. The shield protected him from the burning sensation that would have most likely killed him. The acid stopped and the shield disappeared. Gajeel turned to Levy.

"Thanks shor-" his words were cut thin by Levy's expression. The dragons attention was now on her. It opened it's mouth and Levy turned to run away. She knew none of her magic could block the beam heading towards her soon. Gajeel jumped off the dragons back and ran towards her. Levy's leg collapsed and she fell looking at the dragons open mouth.

"Gajeel I-" Levy cried. The dragons beam silenced her thoughts as it hit her body. Gajeel's face filled with horror as she reached out for him with tears falling down her face. The beam went away and Levy lay their surrounded with blood. Gajeel skidded on the ground by her body. She lay not moving as he stared and her eyelids.

"LEVY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu wrapped his fire around the dragons leg. He just that to hoist himself up in the air and onto the head. The dragon roared and shook its body in anger.

"Woah, hold on a second. Settle down. I just wanna ask you a question." he said holding on as tight as possible. "Do you know my father Igneel?". The dragon stopped shaking its body and grew very still. All of a sudden a bright light appeared in front of Natsu. A transparent screen flashed and pictures of Natsu and Igneel were on it. Natsu froze from shock. "Dad...do you know him?!" he asked the dragon. Another person flashed on the screen. She was wearing a long dress and holding a set of keys. She looked like….Lucy! "Lucy! What's she doing on here." A little girl ran up to the women and hugged her.

"Mama, read me a story!" she said smiling. Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"That's Layla…" he whispered. Layla bent down and picked up Lucy.

"My darling daughter I'm afraid we have no time to read stories.". Layla paused for a moment and closed her eyes in sadness. "You know how much I love you right?" Layla asked quietly. Lucy nodded and hugged her mom.

"To the celestial world and back!" she exclaimed giving a big smile. "I love you mama!". Layla hugged Lucy back. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too Lucy, darling.". Layla brushed away the tears and stood up. "Lucy are you a big girl?"

"Of course I am mama." Lucy tried making muscles with her arms to look big and tough. Natsu gave a small laugh.

"Ok, since you're a big girl can you do me a favor?" Layla asked. Lucy nodded again and started jumping up and down.

"I'm going to go outside for a little. I want you to draw the blinds and go behind the desk. No matter what you hear or feel don't come out until mommy or daddy gets you." Layla said. Lucy stopped jumping and looked at Layla.

"What's happening mama?". Layla shook her head and gave Lucy a small smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Now go do what I said.". She gave Lucy another big hug and kissed the top of her head. "You'll always be my darling daughter." Lucy smiled and ran behind the desk.

"Hurry back mama!" she said smiling. Layla's eyes filled with more tears and she nodded her tear.

"Goodbye Lucy." she quietly said. After that she closed the door and ran down the steps. Layla pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"I'll do it. Just please don't hurt my daughter.". The person laughed on the other side.

"We make no promises." he said wickedly. Layla stepped outside and stared at the men in front of her. One of the men stepped forward. "Please put out your hand Layla Heartfilia." he said smiling. She slowly put out her hand and the man took it. He turned towards the other men. "Now." he yelled. Something raised above the ground and lifted Layla into the air. Branches took a hold of her arms and legs restraining them.

"Huh?" she said with a surprised expression. "What's going on? This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Yea we changed it up a little bit." he said. He turned towards his men. "Find the little girl.". Layla started jerking her body and trying to get out.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her! You bastards, I'll destroy everyone of you!" she yelled with tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. The man laughed.

"Too late bitch. Your time is up."

Lucy stared at the screen before her. Her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth. Rogue looked at her with an amused face.

"Why….why do I not remember any of this? Mother…." Lucy whispered. Rogue stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"There is a second part. Do you want me to show you?" he asked with a cocky smile. Lucy turned around and looked at him.

"Please." she said with tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. Rogue laughed and turned her around.

"If you must here it is. Have a look Lucy.". The screen showed the men running through the halls and into doors.

"They're getting near the room I was in…" she said quietly. It flashed to little Lucy hiding behind the desk.

"What's all that noise? Maybe I should go see…" Lucy said standing up. She quickly sat down and shook her head. "No, mama told me to stay here. I wouldn't disobey her.". The door opened. Lucy looked over the corner. "Mam-" she started to say. Three men were standing there looking around the room. Lucy quickly hid and covered her head.

"Where is this damn girl?" one asked. Another walked up to a vase and knocked it over. Lucy covered her mouth in horror. Ashes spilled out and onto the ground.

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired of searching for her. Let's quickly search the room and find her.". They started searching the room. Lucy looked around for a place to run, but couldn't find any. She heard one of the mens footsteps coming near the desk she was hiding behind. Lucy dashed out and grabbed the poker for the fire pit. She held it in front of her and faced the men.

"D-don't come near me." she stuttered shaking. The men laughed and walked towards her.

"Be a good girl and come here." the one who knocked over her ashes said. Lucy swung and hit the man in the leg.

"Those were my grandfather's ashes meanie!" she yelled running away.

"Get that damn bitch!" he yelled as the men ran after her. Lucy bounded the corner and opened another door. She ran in and closed it. The men banged on the door while Lucy covered her ears.

"Mama, I'm scared!" Lucy cried as the men barged through the locked door. They grabbed her and she screamed. "Let me go! Mama! Let me see my mom!" she screamed crying. The man with the messed up leg wobbled in. He grabbed her and shoved the men away.

"Oh, you want to see your mother, huh?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Let me see my mommy!" she cried.

"I'll let you see her. Here ya go!" he yelled. He brought her back and threw her at the window. Lucy crashed through and fell from two stories. Her body crashed on the ground near Layla's.

"Lucy, darling! No!" Layla cried. Lucy screamed in pain as shards of glass were stuck throughout her body.

"Now, what are you going to do Layla?" he asked smiling. The men walked out and stood back in their positions. "It seems like your daughter put up a good fight." he stated checking out his comrades.

"What do you want!?" Layla screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"We figured you weren't going to listen to us, so we changed things up a bit. Your first choice is that you can seal yourself and the dragons with your magic and Lucy will live. Or Lucy dies and you and your dragon friends get to live. The choice is yours."

"I-I ask of one favor. Please hear me out." Layla cried.

"Which is…?" he asked.

"Please erase Lucy's memory. I want her to think I died and I don't want her to be scarred. This is all I ask for.". Lucy started crawling towards Layla.

"Mama!" she screamed. Layla looked over at her as magic started to surround her. She smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"My beautiful daughter. I love you so much." she said crying. Lucy still crawled towards her.

"No, don't go! We need to stay together! Don't leave me mama! I love you!" Lucy cried reaching out. Layal reached for Lucy's hand.

"Thank you Lucy. You made me so proud. I'm so glad that I could call you my daughter!". Lucy was almost touching her moms hand.

"Mama don't say that! I love you!"

"I love you t-" Layla started to say. She vanished just as Lucy was about to touch her hand. Lucy stared in horror at where her mom once was.

"Mama…..no. MOMMY!" Lucy screamed clawing at the ground where she was. The men picked her up and took out the shards of glass. Lucy still screamed her moms name over and over. The main man placed his hands on her head.

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia." he said slowly.

"No!" she screamed. Magic went around her head and she lay limp in the man's arms. He set her down and disappeared. A couple hours later Jude ran through the house calling out for Lucy or Layla. He saw Lucy covered in wounds and took her to the hospital. He never found Layla so he made a grave for her.

"I remember it all now." Lucy said shaking her head. "Mother...father." Rouge took her hand.

"What if I told you that your mother was alive?" he said slowly.

"No way. Where is she?!"

"She's downstairs at the moment. I assure you that she is…...living." he said shrugging his shoulders. Lucy started for the door. Rogue blocked it with his magic before she could open it. Lucy turned with an angry expression and stared at Rogue. Her blond hair fell over her eyes cast a creepy shadow on her face.

"Rogue I'm not messing around. I thought she was dead, so stop screwing around and open the door." Lucy said clenching her fists. Rogue shook his head and smiled.

"Just because I told you where she is doesn't mean that I can let you see her." he said casually. Lucy stepped towards him till they were face to face.

"Don't fuck with me.". All Rogue did was laugh before Lucy punched him in the face. Rogue flew back and hit the wall. The magic disappeared and Lucy ran through the door and down the hall to the basement. Rogue sat up and rubbed his face while he stood up.

"This will be interesting." he said laughing and giving off an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia watched Gray till he was gone from her site. She slowly looked around in shock.

"Juvia is so stupid! She upset Gray-sama. Ugh, Juvia is nothing but a pile of trash!" she yelled smacking her head. She stopped and looked at the red sky. "Why does Juvia always mess up?" she whispered. She heard a noise to her right and looked over. Romeo was on the ground next to Marco. She walked to them and peered over Romeo's shoulder. "Romeo is everything ok?" Juvia gasped as she saw Marco's still form on the ground. Romeo looked at Juvia with tears streaming down his face.

"Juvia, help my dad. He's not breathing." Romeo cried hugging his dad. Juvia stared in horror before she knelt down and felt his heart. It was very shallow. Romeo also had a few bad gashes on his body that needed medical attention. She stood up and picked up Marco.

"Juvia can help Marco, but we need to find someone quickly." she said looking around. Romeo wiped his tears and nodded his head.

"Let's go find someone!" he said running ahead. Juvia followed him until she sensed danger. She tried to catch up with Romeo. A mini dragon rose from the rocks.

"Romeo watch out!" Juvia yelled using her water magic to push him to the ground. He fell and the beam barely missed him. Two more dragons rose and started shooting at them. Juvia swore and shoved Marco in Romeo's hands. "Listen Romeo, Juvia wants you to run away with Marco and find help. Juvia will catch up later.". Romeo hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Be careful Juvia!" he yelled. Juvia nodded her head and smiled. Then she turned to the mini dragons. There was three in total and they didn't seem too hard to beat. That's if she had someone with her. one of them shot a beam at her. Juvia dodged it and used her magic against it. The other shot at her at the same time. Juvia barely dodged it without getting hurt. It managed to catch the edge of her dress. Juvia crashed on the ground and put out the fire right away. A beam shot out and it hit the ground in front of her. A bunch of debris hit her and Juvia clenched her teeth from screaming. She used her magic to quickly destroy one of them. Juvia smiled in success, but it vanished when she heard a noise behind. Juvia spun around but she was too late. A beam shot at her and hit her side and she flew back and hit the ground. She spit out blood and felt a sharp pain as another beam hit a part of her leg.

"Is-is Juvia going to die…?" She felt sickness wash over her as she tried to move. She looked over and saw one of the mini dragons aiming for her head. She shut her eyes tight and felt tears prick at the edge of her eyes. The dragon shot its beam, but it never hit her. Juvia slowly opened her eyes to see Gray standing them blocking the beam with his ice. "Gra-." Juvia started to say before she started coughing.

"I'm sorry for the wait Juvia. I'll protect you now." Gray said fighting the demons. Juvia felt tears falling down her face as she smiled. Gray killed the mini dragons and ran over to Juvia. He knelt by her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Are you ok Juvia?"

"Juvia is o-." she started coughing up more blood. Gray propped her up on his body. He lifted saw her leg and the side of her body. Gray picked her up and started running.

"I'm going to get you help. I promise everything will be fine. Just stay with me." he said holding her tighter. A mini dragon popped up again and Gray hid behind a rock. Juvia raised a shaky hand to his cheek.

"Maybe this is Juvia's punishment." she said while the tears came back. "All Juvia did was cause you problems. You even said that *cough* yourself Gray-sama.". Gray shook his head.

"I wasn't serious. You shouldn't be punished. I'll help you. You're not going to die.". Gray's voice was stern and full of emotion. Juvia gave him a small smile and Gray started running again.

"Gray-sama's face is getting blurry. Juvia's very happy to have met you Gray. Even though she may have messed up you were still the best thing." she said between coughs. Gray looked at her eyes as they lost their usual gleam.

"Juvia stop talking like that!" he yelled in horror.

"Thank you Gray-sama. Juvia loves you. Even till the end." she said closing her eyes. Gray shook her body but she didn't respond.

"Juvia? Juvia?! Answer me! Juvia?" he screamed. Juvia's was went limp in his arms. "No…..please. Juvia stay here! We're almost there! Come on!" Gray yelled as he turned the corner. He bumped into Romeo with Wendy and Marco.

"Wendy, help Juvia! Please hurry!" Gray cried setting her down. Wendy went to work and tried healing Juvia.

"Juvia would probably be ok right now if it wasn't for me." Romeo said covering his face. Marco hugged him. "I had her help me with dad and a bunch of mini dragons came. She told me to go and that she would be fine. God I'm so stupid!" he cried punching a wall. Marco ruffled Romeo's hair.

"Juvia would have wanted you to be safe. She would be happy right now to hear that you're doing fine." Marco said. Gray placed his head into his hands in frustration. Images of Juvia's smiling face flashed into his mind. Wendy stood up and pulled Gray aside.

"She'll survive, but we need to watch out. I need you to go down in the basement of the tower and find a serum. It's the only thing left that can help her." Wendy said looking at Juvia. "Hurry!". Gray started running towards the basement.

"I'll save you Juvia!" he thought as he ran down the steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel held onto Levy's lifeless body. His face was in shock as he shook her.

"Levy…" he whispered still shaking her body. She didn't respond and her breathing was slowing down. Gajeel's eyes filled with tears as he checked her wound. The beam hit the right part of her body and her right leg. Blood wouldn't stop seeping out of her wounds. He looked around him for people."Someone, anyone, help her!" he screamed hugging her.

"Gajeel-san?" Chelia said running up to him. She took one look at Levi and covered her mouth. "Levy-chan!" she exclaimed falling beside her friend. Levy didn't respond and Chiela looked at her wounds. "W-what happened Gajeel-san?!"

"She saved me from-" Gajeel started to say but he stopped and Levy in Chiela's arms. "The dragon!" he yelled as he blocked a beam. Chiela covered her head and screamed.

"Levy-chan was hit by that thing?!" she yelled in horror. The dragon roared while Gajeel took slow steps towards it.

"Chiela, please heal Levy. I'll finish the dragon." he said while he glared at it. Chiela started heal Levy's wounds.

"Please be careful Gajeel-san." she whispered. Gajeel nodded and charged at the dragon. He slashed its side and landed on the back. He started running to its head.

"No more mistakes!" he yelled as images of Levy's lifeless body flooded his memory. The dragon shook and went to spray more acid, btu Gajeel was quicker. He hit the brain with his iron and the dragon swayed. For a moment it seemed like Gajeel had done nothing, but then it started tipping to the side. It fell down and he jumped off to see how Levy was doing. She still wasn't awake but her wounds looked a lot better. Chiela just finished her wounds and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"All done Gajeel-san. It looks like she's gonna make it!" she exclaimed smiling. He knelt down beside her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"That's good. I was so worried." he whispered. Chiela stood and wiped the dirt off her dress.

"I have to go now, but don't worry I'll be fine. She probably won't wake up for a while so watch over her. I healed as best as I could. The rest is up to you Gajeel-san. Please take care of Levy-chan. See ya!" she said running off in the distance.

"Good luck pinky!" he yelled. After a moment he picked up Levy and started running away from danger. "I need to find somewhere safe for her." he thought as he turned down a small alley. He heard voices in the middle. Out of nowhere he saw a flash of blue hair.

"Who are you? Don't come any closer!" Wendy yelled.

"It's me Gajeel. I'm here with Levy." he said as a light lit up the alley. Wendy was there with Romeo, Juvia, and Marco. "Juvia!" he said looking at her pale figure.

"I swear it was a lot worse before. She was attacked and Gray-san found her. Luckily he found me in enough time. I can't imagine what would have happened if he didn't. She's not the best right now and…...Levy!" Wendy exclaimed as Gajeel laid her next to Juvia.

"She was also attacked. Chiela was there and saved her. I'm still waiting for her to wake up." he whispered furrowing his eyebrows. Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Gajeel-san. Levy-san is fine." Wendy said in a calming voice. "Gray-san ran to get some supplies. I can use them on Levy-san too." Gajeel nodded and looked at Levy.

"I should go make sure everything is ok.." Wendy started to heal his wounds.

"Be careful. It's easy to lose your way and get hurt. Every moment counts in the battlefield." she stated as she finished healing him.

"I know. No more mistakes. Take care Wendy. If anything happens call for me." Wendy smiled.

"Will do. Thank you!"

"No, thank you." he said ruffling her hair. She smiled and waved as he ran off. Gajeel had a determined look on his face as he looked at the mess before him. "It's time to fight back!" he thought as he ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu stared at the screen in horror.

"Lucy…..no that's impossible. Her mom died of natural causes. Wait..Lucy never told us how her mom died." Natsu said as the screen disappeared.

"There's more too." the dragon said. Natsu looked back and forth rapidly.

"Who said that?"

"I did. I'm the dragon. I can talk to dragon slayers in their head."

"Woah, really?! So, you said there's more?"

"Yes, please watch." Another screen appeared and Lucy was on it. She was running down a set of stairs and looking behind her.

"Is that Lucy right now?" Natsu asked peering at the screen.

"Yes, and chasing is…" the screen flashed to Rogue who was walking towards the steps.

"Rogue. Why is he chasing after her. Can't he just leave her alone?" Natsu said as his face twisted in pain.

"I'm afraid this is why." the dragon said as the screen flashed to Layla's chained up body. Natsu froze from shock.

"Layla?! I thought she vanished!"

"She found her way back when Rogue let out the dragons. But he quickly captured her and put her in this room. He's planning on killing her and Lucy. Natsu you have to hurry and save them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm very close with Igneel. Natsu this is important. Go!" the dragons roared and flew to the tower. Natsu hopped off and looked at the dragon.

"Thanks. By the way, can you tell my dad hi? I really wanna see him…"

"Go child!" Natsu hopped off and nodded while he headed into the building.

"I'm coming Lucy!" Natsu thought.

Lucy bounded down the steps running as fast as her legs would take her. She ended up in the basement. There were endless amount of doors as she looked in everyone.

"Mother where are you?!" Lucy yelled, but got no response in return. She saw a figure running towards her. Lucy opened a door and closed it as she hid inside. The steps stopped at her door and the person slowly opened it. Gray stood there looking at Lucy with a confused face.

"Lucy?" he asked staring at the blonde figure with cuts and bruises. Lucy ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Gray I'm so glad to see you! I have a problem. You see-" Lucy started to say before Gray picked up a bottle.

"Here it is!" he cried stuffing it into his pocket. Lucy let go of him and backed away.

"Huh?"

"It's medicine for Juvia. She's badly hurt and needs this. I need to give this to her." he said grabbing more bottles. Lucy looked at the bottles and closed her eyes.

"So what were you saying? Something about a problem?" he asked stopping to look at Lucy. She forced a smile and pushed more bottles in his hands.

"It's nothing I can't fix. Nevermind me go help Juvia." Lucy said as she went outside with Gray following close by.

"Are you sure?" Lucy turned and smiled.

" I'm positive so hurry and go! Every second counts!" Lucy said pushing Gray away.

"Oh, ok." he turned and looked at her as she opened doors. "Hey Lucy, be careful ok?" Lucy turned and nodded her head.

"You too Gray." With that they departed. Gray ran up the steps and passed future Rogue. They stared at each other for a moment before Rogue stopped him.

"Have you see Lucy?" he asked.

"Huh? Yea, why?" Gray responded accidently dropping a bottle.

"I just need to ask her something. Carry on." Gray ran up the steps heading towards Juvia and the rest. After a few minutes he ran into Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu help me with these bottles." Gray said.

"I have bigger problems right now!"

"Like?"

"Lucy. Her life is in danger!" Natsu said passing Gray.

"No it's not. I just saw her like 5 mins ago. She's fine." Natsu stopped and glared at Gray.

"You saw her and did nothing?" Natsu sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked catching a bottle that was falling.

"Someone is after Lucy. They're going to kill her!" Natsu yelled before he bounded down the steps. Gray paused for a moment remembering Future Rogue. He looked both way.

"Crap who should I help? Lucy or Juvia?! Gray looked at Lucy's side and shook his head.

"Natsu can help save her." he thought as he ran towards Juvia.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy opened a door and found Layla chained up with scratches and deep wounds. She ran over and undid the chains.

"Mother…." Lucy whispered covering her mouth. Layla opened one eye slowly until Lucy came into view. Then she opened both and sat up really fast. Her arms flew over Lucy as she hugged her tight.

"Lucy darling. My little Lucy. You're ok." Layla said crying. Lucy hugged her mom back and smiled.

"So are you. I'm glad. I missed you so much." Lucy said choking back tears. Layla let go and cupped Lucy's face,

"So did I. I'm sorry I left you like that." Layla said wiping tears.

"It's ok cause you're back now." Layla looked at Lucy for a moment before looking away.

"Not exactly. I only came back because the dragons are back. Once they are gone I too will disappear." she said staring into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. Lucy froze and shook her head.

"No way...you can't go. I just found you. I thought you were dead!" Lucy exclaimed holding Layla's hands.

"Lucy….I want you to kill me." Layla said trying not to cry. Lucy stood up and backed away.

"No there's no way. I'm not killing my mother. You're not going to die!"

"Lucy sweetheart this is the only thing we can do. If you kill me then the dragons will disappear. Your friends are dying right now. Please." Layla whispered shoving a knife into Lucy's hands. Lucy shook her head in horror.

"You're going to live! I'm not killing you! Natsu still needs to see Igneel! You're not going to die! Stop!" Lucy yelled struggling to hold back tears. Layla smile and slowly stood.

"Lucy-" she said before a knife went through her. Lucy and Layla's eyes went big and Lucy caught her as she went crashing down. Lucy whipped her head back to find Future Rogue standing there laughing.

"Y-you monster!" Lucy yelled as her mom pulled the knife out of her body. Lucy let go of her mom and stood up facing Rogue.

"Lucy.." Layla cried as her blood spilled on the ground.

"What did you just do Rogue? Now all of the dragons are going to disappear. That's not what you wanted right?" Lucy yelled sending a fist flying towards him. Rogue caught it and started crushing it under his fingers.

"Actually this is what I wanted. I wanted Layla dead! I didn't care about the dragons. My father wanted her dead and I want her dead. So what the dragons go.I could care less about them. My main goal is Layla!" Rogue roared as he pushed Lucy back. "Ill give you two a minute." he said closing the door. Lucy ran to Layla and picked up her fragile body.

"Mom, no, this can't be happening. No way!" she cried shaking her head. Layla spit out blood as Lucy stared in horror.

"Lucy darling….I'm so proud to have you as my daughter. You sure have…..grown to be a...fine lady." Lucy felt the tears stream down her face.

"Please stay. I just found you, so don't go." Lucy choked as she spoke. Layla brought up a shaky hand to cup her face.

"Do...you know how much I love you?" she asked closing her eyes.

"To the celestial world and back!" Lucy sobbed. Layla didn't respond and Lucy shook her. "Mom?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Mommy!" Lucy said hugging her moms lifeless screamed in sorrow.

"It sucks doesn't it. I wish I could feel sadness for you." Rogue said looking at Lucy helplessly trying to wake Layla up.

"We were supposed to spend more time together. To be a family!" she cried as her moms blood circled around her.

"Layla deserved it Lucy. You need to understand that." he replied his voice calm. Lucy was up in an instant with her fist aimed for him. She felt something sink into her skin as her fist connected. Rogue flew back and Lucy slowly looked down.

"Huh?" she whispered looking at the knife lodged below her heart. She sank to her knees as Rogue stood up.

"Serves you-" the door flung open and Natsu threw Rogue.

"Lucy!" he said falling to the ground beside her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I couldn't save Igneel. I couldn't save my mother. I couldn't even save myself. I'm so sorry." Lucy choughed looking at him. Natsu felt tears well up in his eyes too as he held on to her.

"It's ok Lucy. I'm gonna help you." Natsu said cradling her. Lucy shook her head and forced a smile.

"No Natsu. I'm done for now. My times up." Lucy whimpered looking at Rogue slowly stand up. "You need to fight for Igneel. Layla, and myself…..avenge our deaths." Natsu looked in horror as she coughed up more blood.

"Luce I.."

"Natsu...I remember when I first met you. From that day on my life was great. Even now spending this moment here with you….I couldn't ask for any better." she said smiling. Natsu couldn't help the tears. Lucy wiped them with a shaky hand. "Thank you Natsu. Best partner ever." Natsu hugged her.

"Best partner for life. You're not going anywhere." Natsu cried. Lucy didn't respond and her hand fell from his face. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he shook her body. She didn't respond and Natsu felt the world spin around him. He hugged her tighter as he sobbed. "Luce come back. Stay here with me. Go on more adventures with me. Go have fun, even if I'm not around. Just please wake up. Don't die Luce." he sobbed. Images of them together laughing and spending time flashed in his mind. "Luce…" he moaned in sorrow rocking her body back and forth. She started to rise off the ground and into the air. Natsu grabbed her trying to pull her down. Her body started to disappear slowly. He didn't let go of her hands. "Stop this please! Don't disappear! Lucy!" he screamed as the last of her was gone. His tears fell on the floor. Rogue walked up to him.

"You feel pain right? To see your loved one die must suck? But she's better off now." Rogue said smirking. Natsu erupted in flames. They covered Rogue and he tried to pat them off. Natsu grabbed Rogue and smashed him against the wall. He kept smashing his face until the door burst open. Erza and Happy burst in and pulled Natsu away from Rogue. Erza held Natsu while he cried and Rogue was taken away.

"She just disappeared. She's gone. He took her away Erza." Natsu cried with Happy. Natsu looked up to see tears streaming down Erza's face too. "Erza.." Natsu said but she hugged him so he couldn't see her face anymore.

"Lucy...Lucy's going to be ok. We'll find her." Erza said.

"She's dead Erza. You saw it. Everyone did." Natsu cried as she held him.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy screamed as Gajeel held her.

"Lu-chan! No!" she cried looking at the screen where Natsu and Erza were. Gray held onto Juvia as she cried.

"I-I could have-" Gray said as tears fell down his face. Juvia hugged him tighter.

"Gray-sama there was nothing you could do. You were with me." Juvia said sobbing. Wendy fell into Gray's arms sobbing also.

"I-I didn't get to say goodbye. Lucy!" she screamed. Everyone stared in horror at the screen before them. The dragons disappeared so they didn't have to fight anymore. Erza was still on screen holding Natsu.

"This isn't the end Natsu. Lucy would want us to live on." Erza said wiping her tears.

"Lucy is my bestfriend. Lucy wanted to go on more adventures with team Natsu. She said it herself!" Natsu yelled. He broke out of Erza's grasp and ran.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled looking at him run. She turned to the screen to face everyone. "He needs some space. Don't go after him." she quietly spoke. Gray hugged Juvia and Wendy as they cried. His expression was filled with despair as he thought of the fact that he could have saved her.

Natsu sat on a hill looking at the destruction of Mangolia. His face was filled with grief and he layed back. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. He was in a field with high winds that were swaying the weeds.

"Where am I…?" he spoke out loud.

"Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu spun around and Lucy stood their across the field smiling.

"L-lucy!" Natsu whispered taken back. She gave him a small laugh and that's all it took for him. He started running towards her as she ran towards him. They embraced and he lifted her off the ground. "Lucy this is you right? You're here right?" he said holding her tightly. He put her down and she looked into his eyes.

"This is me. I'm alive Natsu." she said pulling him into another hug. Her hands fingered through his hair for a moment. They broke apart and Natsu was smiling his signature grin.

"Where are we Lucy? Why is it just us?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Natsu I reached out to you only. This is taking all of my energy." she said cupping his face.

"You're not the real Lucy?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, I am. But right now I'm in a different world. This is my only chance to talk and times almost up." Lucy said looking away. Natsu grabbed both of her hands.

"What do you mean different world? I can save you Lucy I swear!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy shook her head.

"No you can't Natsu. I can't be saved anymore." she whispered. They were silent for a moment as he stared in horror. "Ne, Natsu, can I ask you one last favor?" she asked still holding his hand.

"W-what?" he forced out of his mouth. Lucy tried to give him her best smiled but it quivered.

"Forget about me." she said choking back tears.

"Are you crazy?" he said.

"Maybe I am. But this wasn't your fault Natsu! Please, forget about me…"

"No way. I couldn't even if I tried."

"Natsu I…..I don't want you to be sad. You're the world to me." she said cupping both sides of his face. A beeping sound broke the scene and Lucy sighed as tears formed at her eyes. "It's time." she said struggling to not let the tears fall. Natsu's face filled with horror as he shook his head.

"Please no. I'll find you Lucy I swear! I'm not forgetting you. Luce you're the world to me too!" Natsu said hugging her as tears threatened to spill. They stared into each others face with lips inches apart.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." she whispered as the tears fell.

"So am I. I won't fail. I'll find you." he said as his tears fell. Lucy gave him one last smile.

"Not if I do first." she said kissing him on the cheek. Natsu hugged her tighter.

"Luce I think I.." he started to say as she disappeared. His eyes widened as he felt nothing but air. Natsu closed his eyes and yelled in sadness. When he opened them he was in a hospital bed. Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Happy were staring at him.

"You're awake!" Erza said standing up. Gray didn't make eye contact with him, but Natsu flew into his arms.

"Natsu I was so worried. I thought you were gone too!" he cried as Natsu pet him. He sat up and looked at everyone.

"Lucy's alive." he said in a serious tone. Gray looked at him and shook his head.

"No she's not Natsu. Lucy's dead." he said giving off a sad expression. Natsu shook his head again.

"I saw her. She said she's in a different world at the moment. She…..she said she can't escape, but I'm going to find her and bring her back!" he said slowly standing up. Gray stood up and glared at Natsu.

"Didn't you hear me? Lucy's dead. Gone. She's not coming back Natsu." Gray spoke his voice rising. Natsu glared back and walked up to him.

"What the hell's your problem? I'll beat that shit out of you." he sneered.

"My problem is that her death could have been prevented if I stayed with her!" Gray yelled pushing Natsu. Natsu's face along with the others was taken back.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" he said as he slowly stepped away. Gray took another step towards him.

"I saw her down there and she said she had a problem, but I never let her finish and told her my situation! Now I know that she didn't want to bother me, but she could be alive right now! Lucy could have lived! So could have her mom. And all the dragon slayers could see their parents. But no I just has to leave her! This is all my fault!" he screamed as tears pricked at the edge of his eyes.

"Gray…" Erza whispered. Gray looked a Natsu as the tears spilled down.

"Natsu I'm so.."

"Monster." Natsu said avoiding eye contact. Gray froze and Erza whipped around to look at him.

"M-monster?" Gray spoke as if he didn't hear properly.

"Don't talk to me ever again. Monster." Natsu said quietly before he walked out.

"Ne, Natsu stop it! He didn't know!" Erza called out. Gray started laughing quietly. Erza and Wendy looked at him.

"That's right. I'm a monster. Haha, a monster." he spoke covering half of his face.

"Gray, you're not.." Erza started to say.

"Fear me. I'll destroy everyone here! That's what monsters do right!?" he yelled before using his magic to disappear.


End file.
